L'embusqué, Monsieur l'Espoir
by MeiyaBlah
Summary: Des yeux vert. Profonds, inquisiteurs. Une chevelure rousse. Ondulée, flamboyante. Pourtant, ça ne peut pas être elle... Alors. Qui est-ce ?


**PAIRING** : L'histoire tourne principalement autour d'une jeune fille inventée. Et de Severus. Et, j'avoue qu'il est fort probable que ça se transforme en quelque chose. Mwaha.

**GENRE** : Je sais pas trop. Mais ça va être cool, hein ! Si si.

**DISCLAIMER** : Évidemment, tout l'univers appartient à la brillante J. K. Rowling. Riley est à moi, cependant. Et l'histoire aussi. Mais je suis pas sûre que quiconque veuille me la piquer, alors. X)

**RATING** : Tous publics. Pour le moment. Si ça vient à changer, je préviendrais.

**ATTENTION !** A l'écriture de ce début de fanfic', j'étais dans une période où je refusais en bloc la mort de chacun des personnages que j'aime. Et aussi, dans une période où je voulais tous les réunir. Bon. J'avais… douze ans. J'étais naïve, et pas prête à affronter tout ça (c'pas tout à fait vrai, mais si ça peut jouer en ma faveur… ^^). NÉANMOINS, j'avais quand même pas plongé dans le culcul et le fleur bleu et tout ça, hein. Faut pas exagérer, non plus.

Juste… Bah. Y a pas mal de trucs qui, au premier abord, ne paraissent pas tout à fait cohérents. Voire stéréotypés… MAIS, c'est bien quand même ! J'viens de la retrouver et de la lire et j'avoue que j'ai bien envie de la continuer. Héhé. Si vous voulez bien aussi, s'entend.

Voilà, voilà. Je vous estime prévenu ! ^^

J'ai quelques chapitres en avance, si jamais.

_Bonne lecture, les amis ! __**3**_

C'était tentant. Beaucoup trop tentant. Trop tentant pour ne pas être tenté.

Un tourbillon argenté flottait à la surface de la pensine. Posée juste dans son champ de vison. Sur la table. A seulement quelques pas du bureau devant lequel elle était assise.

Rogue en aurait sûrement pour plusieurs minutes. Elle aurait peut-être assez de temps pour visionner ce souvenir dont il se débarrassait systématiquement. _Peut-être_. Mais elle était à Gryffondor et les Gryffondor étaient réputés pour être courageux, téméraires. Et Riley était courageuse. Ou stupide. Enfin, elle avait hérité du courage de sa mère et son frère de la stupidité de son père...

Elle dégagea ses cheveux noirs de son visage et se leva pour atteindre la pensine. Elle verrouilla la porte de la salle d'un sortilège simple que Rogue n'aurait aucun mal à annuler, secoua le souvenir du bout de sa baguette magique et plongea son visage aux traits fins dans la mémoire de son professeur de potions.

Elle y vit l'épreuve des B.U.S.E. passée par les élèves de la génération de l'ancien Serpentard.

Elle y vit bien évidemment Rogue, et Potter, Black, Lupin, Pettigrow. Et Lily.

Elle y vit Rogue attaqué par Potter et Black juste parce qu'ils s'ennuyaient. Elle y vit Lupin ne pas esquisser le moindre geste pour les en empêcher, continuant de lire son livre sous un arbre. Pettigrow suivre les deux meneurs, ne sachant même pas de quoi il en retournait. Et enfin, Lily défendant Rogue. Et Rogue l'insultant.

Elle ne put rien voir de plus. Il était revenu. L'avait attrapé par le bras, le compressa et l'éjecta violemment au dehors de la pensine. Elle percuta le bureau, n'émit aucune plainte. Se leva, pour voir porter sur elle un regard des plus noirs et rageurs qu'il lui eût été donné de voir jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Un regard qui aurait effrayé n'importe qui d'autre. Les mains de Rogue étaient parcourues de tremblements incontrôlables ne cherchant pas à être contrôlés.

Son regard valait bien à lui tout seul toutes les insultes et les remontrances du monde, il n'avait pas besoin d'en proférer.

« _Vous ne direz rien à personne. Et vous ne remettrez pas les pieds ici._ », siffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées, essayant tant bien que mal de contrôler sa colère pourtant flagrante.

« _Compris ?_ »

La question et le ton sur lequel elle avait été prononcée ne semblait admettre qu'une seule réponse. Réponse qu'elle ne donna pas. Pas par provocation, cependant.

Ses yeux verts émeraude ne fuyaient pas ceux du maître des potions. Au contraire, ils s'accrochèrent à eux.

Elle fit un pas vers lui, s'éloignant du bureau, retrouvant la liberté de ses mouvements.

Si elle avait trouvé cela tentant, s'y elle s'y était plongée sans réellement penser aux conséquences de son acte, c'est qu'elle avait plus ou moins une bonne raison de l'avoir fait. Autre que l'envie d'avoir quelque chose à retourner contre lui. Cela ne l'intéressait pas.

Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il ne savait pas. Pas encore. Pourquoi ne pas tout lui révéler ? Alléger sa conscience d'un poids. De tous, il était celui le plus à-même de comprendre. Ou tout du moins celui à qui elle voulait le plus se confier.

Alors, elle prit une décision, enfin. Et pendant qu'il la regardait les dents serrées, un bras pointé en direction de la porte de sortie, lui indiquant la marche qu'il lui ordonnait de suivre, elle tira sur ses cheveux bruns qui lui restèrent dans les mains, dévoilant une chevelure flamboyante. Rousse.

Rogue laissa retomber son bras le long de son corps et cessa de trembler, trop étonné pour prononcer le moindre mot.

Riley secoua ses boucles rousses et il attendit qu'elle parle, qu'elle dise quelque chose, qu'elle lui explique.

Ce qu'elle ne fit pas.

Il était tard et son intrusion dans l'esprit de Rogue avait duré plus longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Son bras, qu'il avait serré et sa tête, qui avait heurté le meuble, lui faisaient mal. Elle était fatiguée, aussi.

Elle remit sa perruque, tout en se disant cependant que de toute façon elle ne croiserait certainement personne à cette heure-là et sortit de la pièce sans un regard et une explication pour Rogue. Ce dernier, abasourdi par les révélations qu'elle n'avait pas faites, la regarda partir sans rien dire. Serait-il possible que... ? Mais... Comment ?


End file.
